


Home Improvement

by SomethingCorprt



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Inspired by Shameless (US), M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingCorprt/pseuds/SomethingCorprt
Summary: Ian renovated his home but can't finish the project so he hires a professional that he's been crushing on from afar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cara Brookins really did build a home from scratch with just the help of YouTube and taking advice from Home Depot employees. I read the article a few weeks ago, and I was watching Flip or Flop on HGTV and so this one shot was born.

“Aye, Pablo, be careful with that tile! It’s $3.60 per unit” Mickey said shaking his head.

Some people had money and it was disgusting how they threw it around. He wasn’t sure who the owner was, but based on the finishing’s that were ordered? It had to be some waspy professional couple. The crew was loading in the tile for the bathroom and the scent of sawdust was in the air. Remodeling a home was always a hectic environment equal parts excitement and stress. It was the perfect storm for egos, feelings & budgets to get bruised but the recovery was usually quick, as another disaster was always teetering around the corner. Mickey hadn’t worked the demo on the house so his company didn’t come in on the ground floor of this project. They were sent the before photos and measurements of the home though so as to be kept in the loop. Mickey looked around and inspected the work already done. He ran his hand along the fresh dry wall. It was clean and up to par. The choice to keep certain elements of the original structure incorporated with the rustic modern vibe to be delivered in the design choices, the home was going to be a legit masterpiece. The kind of home that any South Side kid would have stolen from but secretly wanted to live in.

 

“Gettin’ your dick hard over the dry wall over there Mick?” Shot Chris trying to stifle a laugh. Mickey just flipped him off and went about looking at the rest of the work. It was done really well in his estimation. The open living room was flooded with natural light. It flowed seamlessly into the designated kitchen area. Beyond the kitchen was a structured sun room which led to the backyard. What would be the first-floor bathroom was a decent size, all new piping had been installed according to the plans drawn up. Probably a good idea considering that the home was originally built in the 1950’s. He went to explore the upstairs of the home. There were three bedrooms on the second level. The master had an on-suite bathroom, the other two bedrooms shared a Jack and Jill bathroom. Mickey thought to himself that some spoiled rugrats were going to grow up in this house and wanted to take a straight dump on the floor to stick it to the family but thought better of it.

 

“Yo, Chris things look good up here” bellowed Mickey taking a final look around before heading down the stairs. Chris and Mickey ran the construction company together for the last four years. They had met in juvie as teens and remained best friends throughout the years. They were roommates for a while before Chris settled down with his wife. Their company was successful, no longer living paycheck to paycheck or answering to someone; big picture-- Mickey had “made it” but was completely grounded—choosing to stay on the edge of the South Side in a so-called bachelor pad.

 

Chris clapped a large hand behind Mickey’s neck at the bottom of the stairs and guided him into the to be kitchen. “Alright bro, let’s get to work. The owner will be by later. Pretty hands on with everything so he didn’t need to hire our asses that’s for sure.” Mickey nodded and started towards the first-floor bathroom to make sure the counters were being installed properly.

 

Later all the counters were installed along with the cabinets. The tile work was setting and Mickey had received a call from Best Buy saying the appliances were on the way. The owner was due to stop in any second and Mickey was putting the final touches on the day’s work. The crew was dragging their tired bodies to the truck piling in and stretching out their sore muscles. Mickey stayed behind waving them off. He too was dog-tired, in need of an ice-cold beer that waited for him at his apartment. He licked his lips imagining the frothy brew tingling his lips washing away the hard-earned day. He heard the door open and turned to see a tall ginger entering. The striking guy quietly surveyed the transformation. Mickey on the other hand was glued to the spot. 

 

It wasn’t a secret that Mickey was gay. It was actually a running joke that he was the construction worker from the Village People 2.0. No one really gave a shit about Mickey’s orientation except for Mickey. He didn’t hate himself, wasn’t ashamed any more or anything but he didn’t use his sex life as an opening line with people. Whatever reservations he had went out the fucking window as soon as red stepped in.

 

Ian walked through the doors to his new home. He had slaved to do almost every bit of work himself renovating the fixer upper. He wasn’t in construction by trade, but he had a ton of help from Lip, Kevin and Carl over the last few months of the project. He watched every YouTube video he could get his hands on and was obsessed with HGTV. As the first Gallagher to become a homeowner everyone chipped in their time at some point or another to make Ian’s dream come true. Ian had worked hard on the home and at his day job to make it possible. So as Ian put the key in the front door and gingerly pushed it open to reveal today’s progress he was floored. He wished he could have done all the work but at some point, you have to give up the reigns. His work schedule was pulling him away from the renovations, and he desperately wanted out of the Gallagher home which was the only reason he wasn’t doing these easier jobs. The timeline had to be sped up so he could move in. Regarding the space, there was an additional bonus. Mickey stood in the middle of the living room and he was a sight.

 

Ian had always had a crush on the guy that was plastered around town along with Chris the other owner of the company. Their posters were on nearly every train and bus stop. You could find their commercial on any given channel. Mickey might not have known it, but he was a celebrity of sorts. A real South Side treasure. In Ian’s living room. Ian looked Mickey up and down not afraid to be caught checking him out. Mickey’s relaxed jeans couldn’t hide his fantastic ass. He wore a tool belt and a white tank top exposing his well-defined arms. Ian didn’t know he needed this fantasy but he was sure glad he would have it for later tonight. Milky colored skin, jet black hair swept back, and steel blue eyes transfixed Ian making him lose his ability to speak.The two just stood there both unsure if they were able to formulate words. Life had crashed with unexpected fantasy.

 

Ian found his voice first. “Hi, ummm I’m Ian, Ian Gallagher. Can’t believe how much you guys got done in one day. Would have taken me weeks to do all this” he said as he waved a hand around the space. Mickey still hadn’t moved. The synapse in his brain just weren’t firing. Ian was moving towards him, extending his hand. “ _ Move your arm asshole”  _ thought Mickey. Everything was happening in slow motion, Mickey’s arm felt like a ton of bricks as he connected with Ian’s hand moving up and down. Chris entered and Mickey couldn’t have been happier to see someone who could hopefully save him from this awkward situation.

 

“Mr. Gallagher?” Questioned Chris, “glad to meet you, see you met Mick over here.” He put an arm around Mickey who couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ian. Chris picked up on Mickey’s odd behavior and chatted away to give him time to regroup. Chris led Ian into each room that they had worked on today. Mickey saw Ian’s retreating form and finally felt the fog that had just engulfed Mickey wash away. Mickey ran a hand through his hair, checked himself and went to catch up with the other two men. He found them in the bathroom going over the details. Chris saw that Mick was back and threw the conversation over to him. “Mickey is great at flooring and tiling so he’s been spearheading the project.”

 

Mickey cleared his throat before speaking. “Easy work, you had a good eye with these materials.”

 

Ian let the compliment sink in, “I can appreciate beauty in all forms, but you put it together so who’s the real artist?” It was corny and he knew it, saccharine words dripping from Ian’s tongue but he could give two shits. Mickey blushed, not sure how to respond. He just rubbed at his nose unable to meet Ian’s eyes. Chris felt the tension fill the small bathroom. “Wanna see the rest?” he chimed in squeezing past Ian and Mickey heading upstairs. Mickey followed and Ian was right behind Mickey again taking a mental note of the delectable man sauntering in front of him. This was a view he’d love to get used to. Mickey’s rear was like two perfect pillows Ian could find himself burying deep into. At the top of the stairs Mickey had come to a sudden stop so he could maneuver around equipment. Ian bumped into Mickey, horrified that his chubb would send the other man’s fists flying.

 

Mickey turned to look at Ian skeptically, home improvement really turned this guy on? Mickey tried to shake it off, but he had just felt the length of Ian jab him. It sent his thoughts precisely to a place he could not allow himself to go to. Not on the job. Not with a client. “Lucky bitch of a wife or girlfriend” cursed Mickey under his breath.

 

Ian couldn’t contain his laughter. Mickey may have tried to hide his comment but Ian heard it and it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. “No, no, no… strictly into dudes” he whispered to Mickey bypassing him to keep up with Chris. Mickey strained his neck, and closed his eyes. “Chicago sent me a horny, corny, motherfucker as a client to ruin me?” he mumbled. Ian turned on his heels giving Mickey a wicked grin before disappearing into the master.

 

“Thanks for the tour gentleman, be back tomorrow?” questioned Ian who was staying for the Best Buy delivery. Chris and Mickey both nodded in agreement before heading down the walkway to their pickup truck. Mickey snuck another glance at Ian who waved energetically from the doorway.

 

While in the truck Mickey finally breathed, shrinking into the passenger seat. Chris stayed quiet the whole ride. It had been a while since Mickey had a boyfriend, the last couple of guys were complete vapes. Mickey could do much better than those asshats. Ian for all intended purposes seemed solid and had Mickey at a complete loss. Chris never saw Mickey flustered, especially over a dude. It reminded him of the first-time Chris had met his wife Lisa. He had that same stupid look on his face. He saw all the signs that pointed to soulmates even if Mickey wanted to ignore it. He’d let Mickey stew in whatever he was internally working out for the time being. But if he thought that he’d walk away from this Chris wouldn’t let him.

 

The next day the crew showed up bright and early to continue work. Best Buy had dropped off the stove, fridge and dishwasher which the crew hooked up. Mickey saw an envelope on the kitchen counter with his name on it. He picked it up perplexed as to what it could be or who it was from. He opened the envelope and unfolded a letter. His eyes dropped to the bottom of the page and saw that it was from Ian. Mickey hurriedly folded the letter and walked out into the back yard where he would be alone to read it. Outside he looked around to make sure he was alone and unfolded the letter once more.

Dear Mickey,

Sorry if I wigged you out last night, totally didn’t mean to. Thank you for all that you’re doing on my future home. Here’s my number if you run into any problems or anything, 312-555-0412.

Ian =P

Ian would draw a face with a tongue stuck out wouldn’t he scoffed Mickey. He folded the letter and put it in his pocket.

 

The letter was burning a hole in his pocket all day. Constantly Mickey was touching his right ass cheek pocket and a small grin would escape his usually pissed off demeanor. It was about time to call it quits and Ian was walking through the front door again.  This time Mickey was prepared. He wouldn’t be a blubbering idiot. 

 

“Got a minute?” Mickey said while gesturing his head towards the backyard. 

 

Ian followed Mickey, a million thoughts ran through his mind. _ Did he get the note? Was he creeped out? Was there a problem with the house? He should only wear those jeans. Should I apologize for overstepping a boundary? _ It all rumbled through his mind and if Mickey didn't say something soon Ian couldn't be held responsible for his next move. 

 

Outside Ian waited bouncing on his toes nervously. Mickey was able to appreciate Ian under the setting sun. He wore a red plaid button down that was tucked into his black faded skinny jeans and beat up construction boots. It was a modern take on a lumberjack. A very hot lumberjack. Mickey’s confidence drained to the bottom of his feet instantly.  

 

"So I did all the work myself, I had some help from friends and family, but mostly I owe it all to YouTube. If there's any issues, you have to tell me. I just didn't have the money for the labor..." Ian trailed off "You have beautiful eyes, ya know that?" Ian said quietly kicking up dust in the backyard with his booted foot shuffling on the graveled earth, putting his hands in his pocket unable to look at Mickey directly. 

 

"You renovated with the help of YouTube?" replied Mickey pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger, his other arm extended to keep Ian at bay. Mickey wasn't sure if he needed the space so as not to kill or kiss Ian. "Jesus fucking Christ Ian! What if you fucked up? What if this house fucking implodes? You beautiful shit, do you realize..." 

 

"You think I'm beautiful?" Interjected Ian seizing Mickeys extended arm wrapping it around his waist. It was a ballsy move. Ian knew it. Without much to go on from Mickey and his employees milling about the home. Ian was ready for whatever came next, a punch, a kiss whatever. He was more concerned with how beautiful popped out of Mickey's mouth than his newfound home renovation skills were being underestimated.

Mickey's eyes flew open the second Ian touched him. Mickey didn't protest to Ian's delight as his arm was placed around Ian's narrow waist. He could feel through the soft thick fabric of the plaid shirt that Ian was strong and lean underneath and Mickey's animal instincts kicked in. He tightened his grip, bringing Ian closer to him. They were so close Mickey felt Ian's minty breath tickle his forehead. Ian was steadying his breath but it was a struggle. He could smell a mixture of turpentine, tobacco, and baby powder radiating off of the brunette.They stood there in a stalemate taking each other in, letting it envelope all their senses.  

 

“Pretty dumb fucking move, don’t you think?” whispered Mickey hotly as he looked up into Ian’s eyes. They were ignited with a new sense of ferocity that had Mickey’s blood boiling. He dipped his head sideways and with the tip of his tongue gave a small delicate lick up Ian’s throat feeling him shudder. That shudder reverberated throughout Ian’s whole body rendering him powerless. 

 

Mickey felt himself getting heady off of their exchange, he bit his lip and let go of Ian without breaking eye contact. Both men made a silent agreement that this wasn’t over. Mickey went to pass Ian but before he could get a stride ahead of Ian, Ian’s arm shot out grabbing Mickey. Ian closed the gap in seconds and he planted a kiss on Mickey’s warm lips. The kiss was hungry and fast and Ian broke it by turning Mickey 180 degrees and slapping him on the ass. 

 

“Get rid of the crew” Ian said seductively, raising his eyebrows.

 

Mickey adjusted his pants and was slightly out of breath. He walked into the house put his fingers to his mouth and gave a loud whistle gaining the attention of the crew. “Pack your shit, time to go!”

 

Chris came down the stairs giving Mickey a look that said what the fuck. He shot over to Mickey completely confused. 

 

“What did we lose the job?” questioned Chris looking past Mickey’s shoulder to see Ian pacing the backyard rubbing a hand down his face. 

 

“Nah nothing like that man, just time to go.” Chris was going to give Mickey a fuckin’ hard time and now wasn’t the time for this shit. 

 

“O.K.? Wanna tell me what the fuck is up then?” started Chris quietly leaning into Mickey so that the crew wouldn’t hear. 

 

Mickey was getting fucking antsy his body was tense and a sheen of sweat was prickling at Mickey’s forehead. Did he have to spell it out for his friend? He was gonna get fuckin’ laid for Christ’s sake if everybody just disappeared. “Unless you’re gonna pound my ass all night just get the fuck out!” 

 

Chris just laughed, clapped Mickey on the back and smiled a big broad smile. “Go get em’ tiger!” Chris turned to the crew and said “You heard Mick, pack your shit up it’s go time! Pick up tomorrow boy, now hustle truck is leaving in 5!” He turned to Mickey who just nodded in agreement. The crew was running back and forth unplugging various tools and throwing items into work bags. Getting paid for a full work day but getting out a little earlier than usual put a pep in their step. 

 

Those five minutes felt for-fucking-ever to Mickey but when the last guy hopped into the truck Mickey slammed the front door and beelined for the backyard. He stopped in the frame of the glass door, waiting for Ian. “We’re alone now….” Mickey took one step down towards Ian with each word he spoke, almost in a predatory fashion. Ian felt like little red riding hood being cornered by the wolfish man making his way towards him. It was time to put up or shut up. Ian tackled Mickey to the ground kissing him hard. The rolled around on the half gravel half grass backyard. Mickey felt the full weight of Ian on him, the fucker was a lean tank. He wasn’t expecting the weight but it was gladly welcomed despite the rocks making their small nicks on his back.

 

“Shit I’m sorry this can’t be comfortable” apologized Ian pulling himself up off of Mickey and offering a hand to help him up. Mickey took Ian’s hand and they were both upright now. He brushed himself off “Nah, it’s cool” replied Mickey. “Wanna move this inside?” Ian nodded his head and they made their way through the glass door into the sun room. “Go upstairs into the master, I’ll be right behind you.” quipped Ian. Mickey did as he was told and raced into the master. He was only alone for a few minutes when Ian arrived holding something behind his back. 

 

“Since we are christing  **_my_ ** house” started Ian “thought we could use this” Ian presented a bottle of  Dom Perignon Champagne and two plastic champagne flutes. “Was gonna wait til I was all moved in and shit but, I think this is more appropriate.” 

 

Mickey couldn’t stand how dorky yet irresistible Ian could be and he took a flute from him screaming “Make it rain, bitch!” 

 

Ian popped the champagne and sprayed a bit of it on Mickey chasing him around the room. Thank goodness there was tarp covering most of the floor cause it was going to be a bitch to clean the sticky substance in the morning but for now neither of them gave two shits about anything outside of this moment. Ian poured the remaining champagne into the flutes and they drank their respective cups in one large gulp. Ian took Mickey’s face in his hands and his cold damp hair rested on his large hand. “You look like a wet rat” laughed Ian. “At least you didn’t say mouse, that would have really killed the mood.” replied Mickey his eyes taking on a carefree lightness that caused butterflies in the pit of Ian’s stomach. 

 

He brought Mickey’s face to his own and they kissed passionately, clothing was half removed half ripped off of their bodies as they craved to have skin to skin contact. Ian flipped Mickey on his stomach and reached for the champagne bottle. He poured some champagne that created a little pool at the small of his back. Ian spread Mickey’s ass cheeks ever so slightly and champagne flowed down his crack, over his hole, past the perineum. Ian licked at the rivulets that cascaded down while his hands held Mickey still. Mickey still squirmed under the small circles that Ian was making around his asshole causing more champagne to flow. 

 

G-d Ian’s hands felt phenomenal on either side of Mickey’s hips while his tongue continued to breach further into him. With each lap Mickey’s erection grew, throbbing as the sensations were becoming harder to handle. Ian reached into the pocket of his discarded jeans for a packet of lube still working his tongue deeper into Mickey. Releasing Mickey’s hips he ripped the packet open and squirted the liquid onto his fingers. Ian came up for air panting his affirmations of how Mickey tasted and responded to his touch. Slowly he massaged Mickey’s ass hole before he slid a digit into him hooking his finger tip to hit Mickey’s sweet spot. Ian was relentless in opening Mickey wide, while he pumped his own erection to full stiffness. Mickey looked over his shoulder to take in the sight of Ian rubbing himself. “Going solo or plan on putting that thing to good use?” 

 

“Think you’re ready for me?” Ian shot back

 

“Gotta have you in me already, my cock is dripping.” replied Mickey. 

 

Ian aligned his cock with Mickey’s hole, he rubbed the tip along the rim and slowly pushed into Mickey. In response Mickey’s breath hitched and he winced ever so slightly, but he gathered the bunched up tarp into his fists and gave Ian a nod. Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s shoulders and entered him even further. “You feel amazing Mickey” let out Ian. The slow slide of Ian’s cock was treacherous but thrilling. It filled Mickey up entirely and after a few thrusts Mickey looked over his shoulder again “I’m not a dainty motherfucker, pick up the pace red.” 

 

That was all Ian needed to hear, he was increasing the speed of his hip rolls, his balls smacking hard against Mickey who was loving the beating he was taking. The slow shit was good too, but Mickey just wanted primal instinct to take over tonight. He didn’t realize that Ian’s school boy look was a front for a wild fuck though. Ian edged through his orgasms taunting Mickey. Every time they were at the edge Ian would slow down, Mickey would ride the wave of his orgasm as well. It was like no other fuck, most guys would bang then leave. It was all self gratification with very little interest in if Mickey enjoyed the sex. As long as he had cumed that was all they needed to know. Not like what was going on here. Ian was attentive and could sense what Mickey needed without him making it known. So wave after wave of pleasure hitting his body had engorged his cock to epic proportions. It was so full and ready to burst from Ian’s pressure on his prostate Mickey was practically begging for his sweet release. 

 

“Please, Ian, I can’t take it anymore” whined Mickey. His body was extremely hot, they had been at it for hours and every touch was intensified. Mickey’s nerve endings were short circuiting and Mickey choked back his pleasured cries. Ian wasn’t in any better shape. He was flush, his color matching his hair and ragged. He thrust deep into Mickey and circled his hips pulling Mickey’s hips up. Mickey clenched his ass to grip onto the base of Ian’s cock and they both spilled out with loud noisy grunts. Ian collapsed on top of Mickey, both exhausted and filthy from perspiration and bodily fluids. Regardless of how fucked up they both felt from the war that just took place between their bodies, the sense of a well satisfied sexual appetite caused them to pass out-- arms, legs, entwined resting spooned against one another.


End file.
